


Angels And Anklosauruses

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord moves in mysterious ways, some more than others…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels And Anklosauruses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexhibition](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lexhibition).



> A crack-fic [**Fall Fandom Free-For-All**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html) offering for **lexhibition** , who wanted Supernatural with angels and dinosaurs.

Balthazar peered down at the earthly tableau. "What _are_ those, exactly?"

"They are God's latest creation," Castiel said. "I believe they are called dinosaurs."

"Really," Balthazar sniffed. "They look ridiculous. 'Ooh, watch me smash down this tree with my what's-it!'"

"Tail," Castiel said. "And we must be respectful. They are the workings of Our Father."

"Oh, how you do go on, Castiel. I wouldn't quite rate them _that_ highly. They look rather half-baked, to me. Hang on—"

"Balthazar!"

Castiel watched, mortified, as one of the dinosaurs danced an awkward jig across a once-lovely swath of greenery. Then it rampaged through a river and mowed down half a primordial forest and a herd of smaller, scaly-skinned beasts.

There was a flash of light, and Balthazar returned. "Well," he said breathlessly. "I'd say that proved my point..."

"What was it like in there?"

"Dim," Balthazar said. "Dim and uncoordinated and incoherent. Apart from the rage."

"Rage?"

"Yes. There was this overwhelming urge to destroy _everything_."

"Hmm. You must have felt right at home, then."

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Balthazar demanded.

Castiel remained silent.

"Anyway," Balthazar went on, adopting a casual tone, "these creatures seem like some sort of practice run. At least, I hope so."

"That is blasphemous."

"Honestly, Castiel, when have you ever _not_ considered something to be blasphemous? All I'm saying is, He can do better."

"Do not question His ways, Balthazar. Besides, I find a certain magnificence in these creatures…"

"Magnifi—are you even _looking?_ Do you see all of those teeth? Those spikes? The pathetically unbalanced top and bottom halves of that creature I inhabited just now? And those other ones, the food-beasts, they tasted _foul_."

Castiel suddenly felt the uncomfortable need to be somewhere Balthazar was _not_. Perhaps it was time to align himself with some of the other angels.

"He'll get bored with them, you wait," Balthazar added.

Castiel arrived at a decision. "Forgive me, Balthazar, but I'm afraid I must leave now, to meet with Raphael."

"Though before he does," Balthazar continued, "I think I'll just give a few of the others a try!"

He vanished again, and one of the larger beasts below began stomping craters into the landscape and a few of the smaller and less-fortunate other creatures.

 _Oh, for the love of—_

"Balthazar!"

 

 _\--------- fin ---------_


End file.
